Eine Affäre mit Folgen
by Evil MB
Summary: Eine Drama-Romanze-Psycho-Humorstory um Severus Snape und Lockhart, der Severus das Leben zur Hölle macht. Warum? Tja, das müsst ihr selber lesen ... Kapitel 3 on! Please Read and Review (ich brauche noch ein paar mehr Reviews) SLASH
1. Prolog

**Eine Affäre mit Folgen...  
**von Evil MB

_Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit_

_.-.-.-._

**Prolog:**

Severus Snape schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und betrat schnell den "Schmierigen Kesselboden"  
Der Streß der letzten Wochen zerrte an ihm. Er hatte den ganzen Tag im Kerker gestanden und Heiltränke gebraut. In der vergangenen Woche hatte eine Grippewelle die Schule erwischt und die Bestände auf der Krankenstation fast vollständig aufgebraucht.  
Nach zehn Stunden im Labor brauchte er dringend einen Tapetenwechsel und etwas Gesellschaft. Er hatte schnell geduscht, etwas gegessen und sich dann auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade gemacht. Zwischendurch hatte es unglücklicherweise angefangen zu regnen und Severus hinterließ eine ziemlich große Pfütze auf dem mit rotem Samtteppich ausgelegten Boden der Bar.

.-.-.-.

Severus murmelte einen schnellen Trocknungszauber und sah sich im Raum um. Der ganze Raum war in warmen rot und Goldtönen gehalten, was Severus unter normalen Umständen mehr als störend empfunden hätte. Doch heute machte es ihm nichts aus. Nur wenige Gäste schienen um diese Uhrzeit hier zu sein und nur ein Bruchteil der kleinen runden Tische war belegt.  
Severus steuerte auf die Bar zu und bestellte ein Glas Scotch. Der Barkeeper, ein ganz in schwarzem Leder gekleideter etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit strohblondem Haar, reichte ihm lächelnd und augenzwinkernd das Glas. Severus nickte ihm kurz zu und verzog sich dann mit seinem Glas in eine dunkle Nische am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er hatte kaum Platz genommen, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde.

"Na, mein Süßer. Bist du neu hier?", flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr.  
"Nein", entgegnete Severus kurz, nachdem er seinen Gesprächspartner von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Eindeutig nicht sein Typ.  
"Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend!", säuselte die dunkle Gestalt, winkte ihm kurz zu und verschwand in die nächste Nische.

Merlin sein Dank, dachte Severus und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem rosa Plüschsessel zurück. Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb an dem großen weißen Konzertflügel neben der Bar hängen. Sein Puls ging schneller. Sollte er es wagen? War es überhaupt angebracht? Er hatte schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr Klavier gespielt, aber heute Abend hatte er wieder ausgesprochen Lust darauf.  
Er nahm sein Glas, ging kurz zu dem Barkeeper und fragte, ob das Klavier nur aus Dekorationszwecken hier aufgebaut war. Sehr zu seiner Freude verneinte der Barkeeper seine Frage und deutete einladend auf den weißen Schimmel. Severus nahm diese Einladung gerne an.

.-.-.-.

Minuten später war er in ein konzentriertes Spiel versunken. Seine Finger glitten automatisch über die Tasten und fanden die richtigen Töne. Obwohl er keine Noten hatte und seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hatte, fielen ihm die Noten beim Spielen nur so zu.  
Im Saal war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, als er die ersten Tasten gedrückt und die ersten Töne erklungen waren. Nach dem ersten Lied erklang verhaltender Beifall und Severus bekam im Laufe des Abends das eine oder andere Glas spendiert.

Als er sich gerade eine Pause gönnte und den Rest seines Glases leer trank, spürte er plötzlich einen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.  
"Hallo Severus", flüsterte ihm jemand leise ins Ohr. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
Die Stimme kam Severus seltsam bekannt vor und schaffte es, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.  
Bevor er sich zu seinem Gesprächspartner umdrehen konnte, fuhr ihm dieser mit leichten Berührungen durchs Haar.  
"Ich freue mich, dich hier zu sehen. Bist du öfters hier?" Severus, der die Stimme immer noch nicht einordnen konnte, drehte seinen Kopf und sah in zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die ihm neckend anblitzten.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart?", fragte Severus erstaunt. "Bist du es wirklich?"

"Ja, natürlich bin ich es, Severus. Was hast du denn gedacht?" Gilderoy setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und quetschte sich neben Severus auf den Hocker, so dass dieser keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm Platz zu machen.  
"Du spielst sehr gut. Weißt Du das, Sev?" säuselte Gilderoy ihm wieder ins Ohr. Dabei fuhr er mit seinem harten Zeigefinger an Severus Wirbelsäule entlang, was diesem eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper schickte.  
Severus räusperte sich und antwortete dann vorsichtig, als würde er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht trauen: "Danke Gilderoy. Was machst du denn hier? Wie lange ist es her? Fünf Jahre?"  
"Ich bin aus St. Mungo´s entlassen und arbeite jetzt als Krankenpfleger hier in Hogsmeade. Die Arbeit macht mir viel mehr Spaß. Aber sag, was führt dich hier in dieses Etablissement?"

.-.-.-.

Severus und Gilderoy zogen sich in eine dunkle Nische zurück und sprachen über alte Zeiten. Severus, der Gilderoy nur als aufgeblasenen Spinner und Angeber im Gedächtnis hatte, war überrascht, wie dieser sich verändert hatte. Er wirkte auf ihn sehr erwachsen und vernünftig. Ob Gilderoy sich wirklich so verändert hatte, oder ob es an der Flasche Champagner lag, die sie zwischenzeitlich geleert hatte, konnte Severus nicht sagen. Er merkte nur, wie er sich zunehmend in der Gesellschaft des blonden Mannes entspannt. So empfand er die Hand, die sich irgendwann auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und sich nun forschend seinen Weg nach oben suchte, nicht als störend. Im Gegenteil, es erregte ihn. Sein Puls schlug schneller und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Außerdem wurde ihm seine Hose langsam zu eng und seine Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Stoffhose.

Wie zufällig streifte Gilderoy die ausgebeulte Stelle und lächelte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann neben ihm neckisch zu. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in gemütlichere Gefilde zurückziehen würden? Ich wohne nur ein paar Häuser weiter."  
Severus, der froh war, über seiner Hose noch den Umhang zu tragen, nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam verließen die beiden scheinbar ungleichen Männer die Bar.

**TBC**

_Hi Leute, das ist der Anfang. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wir werden sehen, was ich tun kann!_

_Schaut doch auch in meine andere Story rein: "Überraschende Erkenntnis" Da geht es um Harry und Draco..._


	2. Kapitel 1

**Eine Affäre mit Folgen...  
****von Evil MB**

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N:Vielen Dank an leah-chan01 für dein Reviews! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin und noch ein paar anderen mehr.  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Paaring etwas ungewöhnlich ist. Da Severus von JKR nicht als schwul dargestellt wird (wie die anderen Personen auch nicht), ist diese Story - wie alle anderen Slash-Stories auch - etwas OOC.  
Schaut doch auch mal bei meiner anderen Story rein. Sie heißt: "Überraschende Erkenntnis" und es geht um Harry und Draco.

Warnung: Slash und Lemon (in diesem Kapitel geht es heiß her – daher das Rating R)

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 1:**

Severus Snape saß wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer im Hogwarts Kerker. Er schüttete sich ein neues Glas Weißwein (mittlerweile das vierte) ein und dachte über den vergangenen Abend nach. Er hatte eindeutig zuviel getrunken gehabt. Anders konnte er sich es nicht erklären.

.-.-. Rückblende ..-.-.

Nachdem die beiden Männer den "Schmierigen Kesselboden" verlassen hatten, waren sie in Gilderoys Wohnung, die tatsächlich nur ein paar Häuser weiter lag, gegangen.  
Unterwegs hatte Gilderoy dem Zaubertrankmeister einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, was dieser nur ungern zuließ. Severus blickte immer wieder zurück um zu sehen, ob ihm jemand bekanntes begegnete. Zum Glück war dies nicht der Fall und der Weg auch nicht allzu weit.

"Leg doch deinen Mantel ab", flüsterte der blonde Zauberer, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sie eingetreten waren.  
Severus legte seinen Mantel über den kleinen Sessel im Flur und folgte den Hausherrn dann in das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Gilderoy deutete auf die große Couch mitten im Raum und zündete mit seinem Zauberstab die im ganzen Raum verteilten Kerzen an.  
Severus setzte sich auf die ausladende Couch, die so breit war, dass er sich in normaler Sitzposition nicht hinten anlehnen konnte und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war sehr gemütlich und modern eingerichtet. Die für den ehemaligen Autor und DA-Lehrer so typischen Wandgemälde und Selbstporträts fehlten und ließen das Zimmer fast normal aussehen. Einzig die eigenen Bücher des Hausherrn, die ein eigenes Fach im Regal an der Wand hatten, deuteten auf die Vergangenheit von Gilderoy Lockhart hin.  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt, mein Süßer?"  
Gilderoy hatte sich mittlerweile neben den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer gesetzt und fuhr, während er sprach mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust.  
Severus sah ihm in die Augen. Der Alkohol schien ihn willenlos zu machen - oder waren es die strahlend blauen Augen und das verführerische Lächeln seines Gegenübers, die ihn jede Scheu und Moral vergessen ließen? Er wusste es nicht, aber es störte ihn auch nicht.  
Er beugte sich vor und verschloss den immer noch lächelnden Mund des Blonden mit seinem eigenen. Gilderoys Lippen schmeckten aufregend nach Likör und Männlichkeit. Severus stöhnte auf, als Gilderoy die Arme um in schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte.  
Severus' Zunge forderte Einlass, der ihm auch prompt gewährt wurde. Die Küsse wurden immer fordernder und intensiver. Es machte Severus wahnsinnig, den blonden, früher so verhassten Mann, überall zu spüren. Seine Erektion drückte ihm schmerzhaft gegen die enge Hose. Wie konnte der Mann ihn so wahnsinnig und heiß machen? Er wusste genau, dass es nun zu spät war um umzukehren. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Er drückte Gilderoy mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa und legte sich über ihn. Gilderoy stöhnte in seinen Mund. Der Tanz der Zungen dauerte endlos an, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und sich kurz voneinander lösen mussten. Aber nur kurz. Beide atmeten heftig und sahen sich gierig an.  
Severus senkte den Kopf und beschäftigte sich mit dem Ohrläppchen des Blonden. Er knabberte zärtlich an dem kleinen, weichen Stück Haut und entlockte seinem Liebhaber ein lautes Stöhnen. Er lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.  
Sein Mund wanderte den Hals entlang und versank in dessen kleinen Kuhle. Gilderoy wandte und wimmerte sich unten den Liebkosungen.  
Severus spürte, wie der Zauberer versuchte, sein Hemd zu öffnen und die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er ließ es geschehen.  
Kurze Zeit später war es Severus, der mit entblöster Brust auf dem Rücken lag. Gilderoy saß auf seiner schmerzhaften Erektion und liebkoste mit dem Mund seine rechte Brustwarze, während er die andere zwischen seinen Fingern massierte. Die Massage war fast schmerzhaft, aber gerade dieser Schmerz war es, der Severus noch erregter machte und ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Gilderoy ließ seine Hand zu Severus' Schritt wandern. "Sag bloß du bist durch dieses kurze Vorspiel so erregt worden", flüsterte Gilderoy in sein Ohr, bevor er begann an diesem rumzuknabbern. Severus nickte. Geschickt öffnete Gilderoy die Hose des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers und befreite sein erregtes Glied, das sich ihm sofort verführerisch entgegenstreckte. Gilderoy blickte hoch und sah, dass Severus genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte und auf seine nächste Aktion wartete.  
Langsam begann Gilderoy das Glied mit der Hand zu umschmeicheln, während er mit dem Mund genüsslich vom Ohr zum Mund seines Liebhabers wanderte und diesen sofort unter Beschlag nahm. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Severus den Kuss. Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich und spielten miteinander. Gilderoy löste sich von dem heftig dagegen protestierenden Zauberer und rutschte nach unten. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er langsam über die Eichel und beobachtete glücklich jede Reaktion in Severus' Gesicht. Er ließ das Glied los, was Severus enttäuscht aufstöhnen ließ. Er nahm einen Finger nach dem anderen in den Mund und befeuchtete seine Finger, was von Severus, der mittlerweile die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, fasziniert beobachtet wurde. Mit zwei Fingern zog er die Vorhaut zurück und streichelte leicht mit einem dritten Finger über die empfindliche Eichel. Severus stöhnte auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Gilderoy spürte, wie der sonst so verhärtete Zauberer unter seinen Berührungen weich wurde.  
Die nassen Tropfen, die er nun unter seinen Fingern spürte, zeigten ihm, dass Severus nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er ließ das Glied los und wanderte mit seinen Händen an dem muskulösen Körper entlang nach oben. Die Bahn, die seine Hände formten, wurde von seinem Mund verfolgt, der jeden Millimeter der warmen, weichen Haut, die nun leicht vibrierte, liebkosten.  
"Sag mir, was du möchtest", flüsterte er in Severus' Ohr. Als ob dies das Stichwort gewesen wäre, auf das Severus gewartet hatte, schob er sich hoch und zog Gilderoy mit sich. Als sie vor der Couch standen, entledigten sie sich schnell ihrer überflüssigen Kleidung und Severus verschwand mit seinem Kopf zwischen den Beinen des blonden Zauberers. Er liebkoste das Glied mit Mund und Händen, bis der spürte, dass Gilderoy bald kommen würde. Als dessen Beine nachgaben, ließen sie sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Severus suchte den Mund des anderen und ließ ihn an seinem eigenen Geschmack teilhaben. Sie pressten ihren Unterleib gegeneinander und bewegten sie kreisend und rhythmisch gegeneinander. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und beide wussten, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würden.  
"Ich will dich spüren, Sevi", stöhnte Gilderoy in Severus' Mund. Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und wandte den Lubricating Zauber A/N Übersetzung: to lubricate schmieren, ölen an sich an. Ganz vorsichtig schob er dann erst einen Finger in ihn hinein. Dem ersten Finger folgten ein zweiter und ein dritter, bis Severus sich sicher war, dass Gilderoy bereit war, ihn ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Er drehte den Blonden auf den Rücken und schob sein Becken hoch. Kniend positionierte er sich hinter ihm und kitzelte mit der Spitze seines Gliedes zwischen den Pobacken. Wimmernd stöhnte Gilderoy auf und flehte: "Ich will dich spüren - jetzt!" Das letzte Wort ging in einen lustvollen Schrei über, als Severus vorsichtig, aber kraftvoll in ihn eindrang.  
Gilderoy drückte seinen Rücken ganz durch, damit er Severus ganz tief in sich spüren konnte.  
Severus hielt kurz inne, um die warme Enge, die ihn umgab genießen zu können. Er umfasste das Becken des blonden Zauberers. Gemeinsam suchten sie nun einen Rhythmus. Severus stieß in immer schneller werdendem Tempo zu, während Gilderoy ihm sein Becken immer weiter entgegen schob.  
Severus' rechte Hand wanderte von der Hüfte zu Gilderoys Glied. Er umfasste es und bewegte seine Hand dann im selben Rhythmus auf und nieder. Gilderoy sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er sich in die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen ergoss. Der Slytherinhauslehrer drang noch einmal tief in ihn ein und ergoss sich dann heftig in ihm.  
Erschöpft zog sich Severus zurück und ließ sich neben Gilderoy auf die breite Couch fallen. Gilderoy lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Dann schliefen beide erschöpft und überwältigt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus früh erwacht. Nachdem er sich von dem leichten Schock, ausgerechnet neben Gilderoy Lockhart aufzuwachen erholt hatte, suchte er schnell seine Kleidung zusammen und apparierte an den Rand des Hogwartsgeländes zurück.  
Ohne auch nur einem Menschen zu begegnen, erreichte er seinen Kerker und nahm erst einmal eine heiße Dusche.

.-.-. Rückblende Ende ..-.-.

Nun saß er hier und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er goss sich noch ein Glas ein und starrte in die Flammen.

**TBC**

Hi Leute, das ist also das neue Kapitel. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wir werden sehen, was ich tun kann!  
Sollen die beiden sich wieder sehen? Wie soll es weitergehen? Schreibt es mir!


	3. Kapitel 2

**Eine Affäre mit Folgen...  
von Evil MB**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank an pathie12000 für dein Reviews! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin und noch ein paar anderen mehr.  
Schaut doch auch mal bei meiner anderen Story rein. Sie heißt: "Überraschende Erkenntnis" und es geht um Harry und Draco.

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 2:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus schon früh geweckt. Neben seinem Bett saß eine weiße Schleiereule, die einen Brief und eine einzelne rote Rose im Schnabel trug.  
Severus seufzte und versuchte die Eule zu ignorieren. Leider ohne Erfolg. Schließlich stand er auf, nahm der Eule unsanft den Brief und die Rose ab und scheuchte sie wieder hinaus. Die Eule flog noch eine Runde durch den Raum, bevor sie sich entschloss vor Wut keifend aus dem Fenster zu schweben.  
Severus schmiss die Rose auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Kleiderschrank, wo schon ein ganzes Dutzend Rosen lagen und riss den Brief auf.  
Am Anfang hatte er die Briefe ignoriert. Das Ergebnis war gewesen, dass die Briefe, die sich nicht ignorieren lassen wollten, ihm durch das ganze Schloss gefolgt waren und sich selber vorgelesen hatten ähnlich den Heulern, nur nicht ganz so laut. Zum Glück für Severus war er bei beiden Malen alleine in einem verlassenen Korridor gewesen, als der Inhalt der Briefe mit samtig weicher Stimme an den alten Mauern abprallte. Danach war der schwarzhaarige Zauberer dazu übergangen, die Briefe zu öffnen und deren Inhalt zumindest zu überfliegen.  
Der Brief heute duftete, wie sein Vorgänger nach einem penetranten Aftershave, dessen Geruch unangenehme Erinnerungen in Severus weckten.

Mein liebster Severus,

warum hast Du mich verlassen? Hat Dir unsere Nacht den überhaupt nichts bedeutet? Bitte komm zu mir zurück oder lass mich zu Dir kommen! Ich brauche Dich.

In wahrer, aufrichtiger Liebe  
Gilderoy

P.S. Nimm diese Rose als Zeichen meiner Liebe. Erst, wenn sie verblasst ist, werde ich aufgehört haben, Dich zu lieben!

Severus grummelte etwas Unverständliches und warf den Brief in den Kamin. Mit einem "Incendio" entzündete er ein Feuer und bald wurde das Pergament ein Opfer der Flammen, die sich hungrig über ihre Nahrung hermachten.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den fünfzehn Rosen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Keine einzige zeigte auch nur annähernd Ermüdungserscheinungen. Alle Blüten sahen so blutrot und frisch aus, wie die Rose, die oben auflag. Anscheinend waren sie mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber versehen.  
Auch bei den Rosen hatte er keine Chance. Die sechzehnte Schwester des Straußes hatte er versucht zu zerschneiden und im Feuer zu entsorgen. Dabei hatte die Blume so laut geschrien, wie selbst seine Opfer es nicht fertig gebracht hatten, die er damals mit dem Cruciatus belegt hatte.

Severus zog sich das T-Shirt aus, das er immer zum Schlafen trug und ging nackt in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Er liebte diese Stunden vor dem Unterricht, wo er nur er selbst sein konnte und ihn niemand störte. Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und sah dem Spiel der Flammen zu.  
Nachdem er die Tasse Kaffee geleert hatte, ging er in sein großzügiges Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche auf. Das Wechselspiel aus heißem und kaltem Wasser, welches er sich über den Körper laufen ließ, belebte seine Sinne. Er seifte sich genüsslich ein und wusch sich die Haare. Erst benutzte er ein Kräutershampoo und danach die Seidenglanz-Spülung. Für letztere war er besonders dankbar. Er hatte die Spülung vor einen halben Jahr in einem kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse durch Zufall entdeckt und gekauft. Nachdem er sie getestet hatte, war er so begeistert gewesen, dass er die Spülung analysiert und reproduziert hatte. Seitdem benutzte er sie täglich.  
Allgemein glaubte man, er hätte fettige, strähnige Haare. In Wirklichkeit war es aber seine tägliche Pflege, der er den seidigweichen Schimmer verdankte.

Nach der Dusche rasierte er sich und ging dann nackt ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er betrachtete sich ausgiebig vor dem Spiegel. Er hatte einen muskulösen Körper, dessen Anblick schon so manchen hatte schwach werden lassen. Zu Severus' Unmut war der oder die richtige aber bisher noch nicht dabei gewesen. Severus hatte einige kurze Affären sowohl mit dem fremden, als auch mit seinem eigenen Geschlecht gehabt. Irgendwie hatte beides seine Reize und Severus konnte und wollte sich nicht für das eine und gegen das andere entscheiden.

Er suchte sich aus dem Schrank seine Lieblingsboxershort heraus. Es war eine eng anliegende grüne Hose mit silbernen Streifen und dem Slytherinwappen auf der linken Popacke. Minerva McGonagall hatte sie ihm vor ein paar Jahren als Scherz zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Wenn sie wüsste, dass diese Hose seine liebste war, hätte sie sich vermutlich für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen und sich selber nach St. Mungo's eingewiesen, dachte Severus, während er nach einer Robe suchte. Eine Sekunde lang war er versucht der Kollegin die Information zukommen zu lassen und setzte ein dabei ein typisches Slytherin-Grinsen auf. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
St. Mungo's. Dieser Name brachte ihn wieder zurück zu seinem Problem. Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was an diesem Abend vor zweieinhalb Wochen mit ihm passiert war. Hatte man ihm Drogen in den Champus getan? Vermutlich. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Psychopath Lockhart gewesen, der alles fein säuberlich geplant hatte. Er hatte ihn willenlos gemacht und ihn dann schamlos ausgenutzt. Und seit dem Tag machte es ihm anscheinend viel Vergnügen, ihn zu terrorisieren. Und Terrorisieren war noch untertrieben!

Severus versiegelte sorgsam seine Schlafzimmertür und die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, bevor er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle schritt. Er war äußerst schlecht gelaunt und ihm fiel so nicht einmal auf, dass es die Schüler aus seinem eigenen Haus waren, denen er zwanzig Punkte für Herumtrödeln im Flur abzog.

Mit wehendem Umhang betrat er die Halle und stürmte auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch zu, wo er sich zwischen Professor Sprout und der neuen Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, deren Namen er immer noch nicht behalten hatte, fallen ließ. Er fragte grummelnd nach dem Korb mit den Brötchen und goss sich eine große Tasse Kaffee ein. Die Hauselfen stellten ihm seit Jahren eine eigene Kanne hin, deren Inhalt so schwarz wie die Nacht war.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Halle streifen und blieb wie so oft am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen, die wie immer die Fröhlichkeit in Person waren. Gryffindor hatte vor ein paar Tagen das Quidditchmatch gegen Slytherin gewonnen und Severus suchte seitdem förmlich nach einem Grund, um den Gryffindors Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Vielleicht würde er heute die Gelegenheit haben.

**TBC**

Hi Leute, das ist also das neue Kapitel. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wir werden sehen, was ich tun kann!  
Sollen die beiden sich wieder sehen? Wie soll es weitergehen? Schreibt es mir!


	4. Kapitel 3

**Eine Affäre mit Folgen...  
v****on Evil MB**

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank für Dein Reviews, Pathie12000. Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel gefällt Dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob und wann die beiden sich wiedersehen... Ich denke, das würde Severus nicht so gut gefallen, oder? ;-o

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 3:**

Gilderoy Lockhart war seit Tagen nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Seit der - für ihn - wunderschönen Nacht mit Severus hatte sich sein Leben grundlegend geändert. Er sah wieder einen tiefen Sinn für sein Dasein auf dieser Welt und dies war Severus Snape. Er konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, warum Severus so Hals über Kopf geflüchtet war und sich nun nicht mehr bei ihn meldete. Hatte ihm die gemeinsame Nacht den gar nichts bedeutet? War er, Gilderoy, etwa nicht gut genug für ihn?  
Gilderoy schwirrten tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, während er eine alte Hexe in ihrem Rollstuhl durch die Gänge des Altenheimes von Hogsmeade fuhr. "Miss Truman, haben Sie sich schon einmal hoffnungslos verliebt?" Die alte Dame sah ihn stumm an, dachte einen Augenblick nach und nickte dann.  
"Und ist es Ihnen schon passiert, dass der Mann ihrer Begierde nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht nichts mehr von Ihnen wissen wollte?", fragte Gilderoy, der heute ein besonders ausgeprägtes Mitteilungsbedürfnis hatte, weiter.  
"Ja wissen Sie, mein Lieber", begann die alte Dame. "Mein George damals, der ist nach der Hochzeitsnacht weggelaufen und drei Tage nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Aber das war auch nur, weil seine Mutter krank geworden war. Nach drei Tagen war er wieder da und ist bis zu seinem Tod bei mir geblieben."  
Gilderoy hörte der Dame zu und seufzte innerlich. Da hatte er sich was eingebrockt. Er wusste doch, dass die alte Truman nur auf das richtige Stichwort wartete und dann wie ein Wasserfall erzählte.  
Er schob den Rollstuhl mit der plappernden Frau zurück in deren Zimmer und half ihr ins Bett zurück. Zauberei am Menschen war ihn von der Heimleitung verboten wurden und so müsste er die alte Dame mühsam auf das Bett hieven. Dabei wäre es mit einem kleinen "Morbilcorpus" so viel leichter gegangen.

Am Abend saß Gilderoy wie an jedem Abend der letzten Wochen an der Bar des "Schmierigen Kesselbodens" und beobachtete die Tür. Wie immer hatte der Barkeeper auf seine Frage hin, ob Severus zwischenzeitlich aufgetaucht war, nur stumm den kopf geschüttelt und ihm mit mitleidigem Blick das nächste Glas Feuerwhiskey rüber geschoben.  
Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte Gilderoy auf sein Glas und überlegte, was er tun konnte, um Severus für sich zu gewinnen. Das einfachste wäre gewesen, den schwarzhaarigen Professor für Zaubertränke einfach zu vergessen, aber das gelang ihm nicht. Wie sollte es denn auch? Ein Blick in diese schwarzen, abgrundtiefen Augen und das Gefühl den nackten, gut gebauten Körper des Tränkemeisters an seinem zu spüren, hatte gereicht, um Severus für immer in sein Herz zu brennen. Gilderoy schaffte es einfach nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde nicht an Severus und die gemeinsame Nacht zu denken.  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach hoch zum Schloss gehen und Severus besuchen? Aber die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss waren streng, wie Gilderoy aus der Zeit, als er dort unterrichtet hatte, noch wusste. Jeder Unbefugte, der das Schloss betreten wollte, löste Alarm aus und wurde mittels einer Ganzkörperklammer so lange festgehalten, bis der Schulleiter oder dessen Vertretung persönlich kam, um den Eindringling zu stellen.  
Nein, er konnte nicht einfach ins Schloss marschieren und an Severus' Tür klopfen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben...  
Gilderoy trank den Rest seines Glases leer und hielt dem Barkeeper das leere Glas zum Füllen hin.  
Er konnte nicht ins Schloss gelangen. Das stand fest. Ins Schloss ging nicht. Aber musste er das überhaupt? Musste er ins Schloss hinein? Nein!! Gilderoy sprang auf, warf dem Barkeeper ein paar Münzen hin und eilte aus dem Lokal. Er musste nichts ins Schloss. Severus wohnte im Kerker und es gab dort Fenster, die in Bodehöhe in der Mauer eingelassen waren. Gilderoy musste also nur das richtige Fenster finden und hoffen, dass es offen war. Mit den Abwehrzaubern, die auf den Gelände lagen würde er schon fertig werden. Diese traten, soweit er wusste, nur in Kraft, wenn jemand böses im Sinn hatte. Und das hatte er bei Merlin ja keineswegs.

Er machte einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hause, legte neues After Shave auf und richtete seine Frisur. Gut gelaunt, ein Lied vor sich hersummend, machte er sich dann auf den Weg zur Schule hoch.  
Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel. Der Mond hatte sich hinter einer Gruppe Wolken versteckt und die wenigen Sterne am Himmel reichten nicht aus, um den Weg zu erhellen. Gilderoy suchte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte "Lumos" und richtete die leuchtende Spitze vor sich auf den Weg.  
Er hatte den Entschluss gerade noch rechtzeitig gefasst. Einen Moment später und er wäre über das kleine Kaninchen gestolpert, das vor ihm auf den Weg saß und sich im Lichtschein zusammenkauerte.  
Gilderoy bückte sich nach dem kleinen Wesen, welches ganz ruhig, aber zitternd sitzen blieb und ihn ansah. Er sah sich um, konnte aber weit und breit kein weiteres Exemplar dieser Gattung Tier entdecken. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich um ein ganz junges Tier, welches nicht alleine unterwegs sein sollte. Gilderoy überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte. Dann hob er das kleine Tier hoch und bedeckte es mit seinem Umhang, um es vor der Kälte zu schützen. "Ich nehme dich erstmal mit, mein Kleiner. Du musst keine Angst haben", redete er dem Tier gut zu, während er seufzend dem Schloss den Rücken zukehrte und wieder bergab in Richtung Hogsmeade schritt. Er konnte dem kleinen Wurm unmöglich zumuten, ihn bis zum Schloss zu begleiten und außerdem konnte er bei seinem Plan keine Kaninchen gebrauchen.

Gilderoy betrat gemeinsam mit Severus - wie er das Kaninchen zwischenzeitlich getauft hatte - seine Wohnung. Er setzte das immer noch zitternde Tier kurzerhand in eine kleine Schüssel und suchte dann noch ein wenig Grünfutter. Im Vorratsraum fand er einen verschrumpelten Kopf Blattsalat, aus dem es zwischen gelben und verwelkten Blättern, teilweise noch grün schimmerte. Er trennte mit einem Messer die grünen, noch saftigen Blätter, heraus. Dann nahm er Severus hoch und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und hielt dem Hasen die Blätter hin, welche dieser auch mit Freuden aß. Gilderoy musste wehmütig an den Abend denken, als er mit dem "menschlichen" Severus hier gesessen hatte. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und träumte sich an diesen Abend zurück. Er konnte Severus' Duft riechen und seine Berührungen am ganzen Körper spüren. Eine einsame Träne formte sich in seinem rechten Auge und lief an seiner Nase entlang nach unten, bis sie auf den immer noch essenden Hasen-Severus tropfte.

.-.-.-.

Severus Snape, der von alledem nichts wusste und nicht ahnte, dass er Gilderoy nur knapp entkommen war, saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Klassenraum und beaufsichtigte zwei Erstklässler aus Gryffindor, die damit beschäftigt waren, die Kessel zu putzen. Er hatte es geschafft, dem Haus des Löwen an nur einem Vormittag die Hälfte der gesammelten Hauspunkte abzuziehen und Filch für den Rest der Woche mit Schülern zu versorgen, die er zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte.  
Er brütete gerade über den Aufsätzen der Siebtklässler. Hermine Granger hatte wie immer die dreifache Menge an Pergament abgegeben, als gefordert war. Severus war wieder einmal gewillt ihr alleine dafür eine schlechte Note zu geben. Aber er wusste genau, dass dies zu ewiglangen Diskussionen mit Minerva führen würde. Und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Schlimm genug, dass Minerva ihn heute Abend nach dem Abendessen beiseite genommen hatte und ihn, nachdem kein Schüler mehr zu sehen war, angekeift und aufs Übelste beschimpft hatte. Und der ganze Aufstand nur, weil er Gryffindor gerechterweise - wie er fand - ein paar Hauspunkte abgezogen und Slytherin damit wieder die Führung verschafft hatte.  
"Professor?" Der blonde Gryffindor-Erstklässler trat unsicher auf ihn zu. Severus warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, der den Jungen zusammenzucken ließ. "Was?", blaffte er.  
"Ich...wir...also,...wir sind fertig", stotterte den Blondschopf, der plötzlich ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Gilderoy Lockhart hatte. Severus starte ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. So langsam wurde er verrückt. Wieso erinnerte ihn alles und jedes an diesen Schleimbeutel, mit dem er unglücklicherweise eine Nacht verbracht hatte. Langsam wurde er paranoid.  
"Dann macht, dass ihr zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum kommt!", bellte er die beiden Schüler an, die daraufhin die Beine in die Hand nahmen und schnell wie der Wind den Raum verließen.

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, ließ Severus den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und schloss seufzend die Augen. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Das ganze musste ein Ende nehmen! Und zwar schnell! Es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Er hatte an diesem Morgen die zwanzigste Rose mit dem obligatorischen Brief bekommen und verzweifelte langsam. Ganz mechanisch hatte er die Rose zu den anderen gelegt und den Brief überflogen. Dann hatte er diesen zu dem anderen gepackt und war schlechtgelaunt zum Frühstück gegangen. Genauso, wie immer. Genauso, wie an den vorangegangenen neunzehn Tagen auch. Aber es musste ein Ende haben. Severus entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einem nervlichen Frack. Sogar Dumbledore hatte ihn schon angesprochen und gefragt, ob ihn etwas belasten würde. Nicht, dass Severus vorher ein friedvoller und umgänglicher Mensch gewesen wäre. Nein, das war er noch nie gewesen. Aber er merkte selber, wie empfindlich er auf kleinste Kleinigkeiten reagierte und wie häufig seine Gefühlslage von einem Extrem ins Nächste umschlug.  
Er beschloss ins Bett zu gehen und noch eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Morgen würde er dann nach einem Ausweg suchen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er noch einmal nach Hogsmeade und zu Gilderoy gehen müssen. Wenn er ihn nicht auf friedlichem Weg überzeugen konnte, dann musste er eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Nicht umsonst war er Jahre lang ein Todesser gewesen. Er kannte sich bestens mit den dunklen Künsten aus. Da würde sich doch sicher ein Fluch oder ein Zauber finden, um dieser Schmalzlocke ein für alle Male klar zumachen, dass er ihn in Frieden lassen sollte.

**TBC**

Hi Leute, das ist also das neue Kapitel. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wir werden sehen, was ich tun kann!  
Wie soll es weitergehen? Schreibt es mir!  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich lohnt, die Story weiterzuschreiben, wenn nur ein Review pro Kapitel kommt. Sind da nicht noch mehr Leser da draußen???? Helft mir!!!


End file.
